


delivery!

by sugarwara



Series: see you next water time… [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Home Delivery Service, M/M, See You Next Water Time AU, mostly rei and makoto, with mentions of the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Samezuka Home Delivery Service runs low on staff once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delivery!

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! im at camp right now so im posting this while im not busy. hope you enjoy <3

The Samezuka Home Delivery service was a little short on staff, especially when, as Sousuke put it, _"Rin runs off to go swim and the other two follow him because he's just the mother duck like that."_ Therefore, it was no real surprise when Makoto and Rei found themselves beside one another and chatting about the current delivery they were making. 

"Makoto-senpai, is that too much for you?" Rei asked as he noted the sweat trickling from Makoto's forehead.

Makoto noticed Rei's worried tone and gaze and replied, "Oh, it's okay! Your hands are full anyway, Rei."

"Nonetheless…"

"To be frank, I'm still amazed that you're technically carrying 40 cans of tuna." Makoto said. Rei blinked at Makoto's sudden change of topic, but broke out into a smile.

"This is like something Haruka-senpai would order," He said, winking at Makoto. Makoto giggled and nodded, adding, "He'd want mackerel, though; he's not the biggest fan of tuna."

Later, when Haruka dropped by Makoto's to play some video games, Makoto mentioned the experience to him. To his surprise, Haruka asked what website stocked them, since there was a fair enough chance of mackerel being stocked too.

**Author's Note:**

> from Season 2 Episode 6


End file.
